


The Honesty's Too Much

by flickawhip



Series: Lucha Underground Imagines [2]
Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Lucha Underground
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: You beg Chavo to be careful...Written for the Imagines Blog





	The Honesty's Too Much

\- “Don’t get fucked up today.”  
\- “Babe...”  
\- He smiles  
\- Kisses your cheek softly  
\- “You know I never plan to get.... fucked up... as you delightfully put it...”  
\- “Please don’t... it hurts my heart.”  
\- He’s smiling again  
\- His touch soft on your cheek  
\- “I’ll be careful.... Mamacita.”  
\- You blush  
\- Smile slightly  
\- “Oh Babe....”  
\- He’s grinning  
\- Kisses you again then leaves the room  
\- You sigh  
\- Change into your kit  
\- Roll your shoulders  
\- Straighten up your bag  
\- Wonder if you have time to check your make-up  
\- You head to the hair and make-up squad late  
\- They somehow make you look good  
\- Despite your nightmares  
\- Chavo smiles when you join him just before the match  
\- “Walking with your man then Mama?”  
\- “Don’t I always?”  
\- You smirk  
\- He smiles at you  
\- Kisses your hand  
\- Squeezes it gently  
\- “Ready?”  
\- “Always.”


End file.
